


Семья

by rinedeterre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предположим, что у Винчестеры нашли Адама раньше, чем его нашла нечисть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семья

\- Папа, а это кто?  
\- Где ты взял эту фотографию?  
\- Она выпала из твоей книжки.  
\- Дай-ка… Это мои кузены, тут они еще совсем маленькие.  
\- Кузены? Как Томми и Крис?  
\- Да, как Томми и Крис. Только ты видишь их часто, потому что тетя Джейн живет по соседству. А я встретился со своими братьями только однажды.  
\- Они живут далеко?  
\- Да. Иногда кажется, будто на другой планете.  
\- На другой планете? Здорово! Папа, расскажи, а как там? Там есть зеленые люди и разные монстры?  
\- Иди сюда, садись. Кхм. Зеленые? Нет, малыш, врядли. Там живут обычные люди, такие как ты, и я, и мама. Но и монстры там тоже живут.  
\- Вот здорово!  
\- Ты думаешь?  
\- Конечно, ведь это интересно! Ты живешь, как в книжке, и надо бороться со злом и побеждать его. Надо быть очень храбрым!  
\- Да, ты прав, там надо быть сильным и смелым, тогда ты сможешь победить. Даже если монстров будет очень-очень много…  
\- Пап, ты расстроился?  
\- Нет, что ты! Все хорошо.  
\- А что мои дяди? Они не смогли победить, да? А тебя не было рядом, чтобы им помочь?  
\- Они не разрешили мне остаться. Понимаешь, я тогда был еще маленьким, они хотели защитить меня и отправили сюда.  
\- На эту планету?  
\- Да.  
\- А монстры не могут найти тебя здесь?  
\- Нет, думаю, что нет. Ведь мои кузены остались там, чтобы не дать Злу пойти за мной. Так что ты можешь не сжимать так крепко мою шею!  
\- Прости.  
\- Эй, ну что ты?  
\- А если они не справятся, твои кузены?  
\- О нет, ты совсем не знаешь их, сынок. Они не могут не справиться, они всегда оказываются чуть быстрее, чуть сильнее и умнее. Они не проигрывают, не волнуйся.  
\- Так они герои?  
\- Они герои.  
\- А почему же ты никогда о них не рассказываешь? Мама читала мне про Геракла и его подвиги, все мальчишки на улице хотят быть как он. Мои дяди похожи на Геракла?.. Пап, ну что ты смеешься?!  
\- Ничего, мне просто нравится твое сравнение. Но, по-моему, они лучше Геракла.

*

Кто-то позвонил в дверь, и было слышно, как миссис Миллиган заспешила навстречу гостю.

\- Джонни, дядя Кас пришел!

\- Дядя Кас!

Парень сорвался с отцовских колен и бросился в коридор, вихрем налетев на вошедшего. Тот улыбнулся и привычным движением приобнял его за плечи.

\- Привет, Джон. Ты вырос.  
\- Мне уже четыре! Вот столько, смотри!

Малыш гордо продемонстрировал руку с зажатым пальчиком.

\- Это много, почти взрослый. Знаешь, ты беги на кухню, я там принес кое-что вкусное, а мы с папой сейчас подойдем, ладно?

Джонни кивнул, бросил еще один быстрый взгляд на отца и побежал к матери.

\- Ты слишком балуешь его, - они прошли в гостиную, и Адам приглашающим жестом указал на диван.

Кастиэль сел, по обыкновению сцепив руки в замок перед собой.

\- Кто-то должен это делать. Слышал, среди молодых пар сейчас не принято особо нянчиться с детьми.  
\- Меня в его возрасте не баловали вовсе.  
\- Тогда было другое время. И твоя семья была… другой. Особенной.  
\- Хочу, чтобы он вырос нормальным человеком.  
\- Но ты рассказываешь ему опасные сказки.

Взгляд Адама скользнул по книжной полке, по бреши, откуда он недавно вынул томик с вложенной фотографией.

\- Я знаю, Кас.  
\- Они не придут за ним.  
\- Да. – Он взял книгу, поднялся и вернул ее на место. - Но я хочу, чтобы он знал, что они есть. Чтобы он вспомнил, если что-то случится.  
\- Адам, посмотри на меня.

Ладонь у Кастиэля все такая же, прохладная и одновременно согревающая. Их пальцы соприкасаются еще в воздухе, сразу, как только Миллиган отпускает переплет. Адам поворачивается, когда Кастиэль берет его руку в свою и слегка сжимает.

\- Они не придут. Но я буду всегда рядом, - он не улыбается.  
\- Обещаешь?

Глядя в глаза этому вечному мальчишке, ангел знал, что готов на все. Они не придут.


End file.
